


practice makes perfect

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bananas, Casterbation, Funny, M/M, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Sam, awkwardly teaches Cas about    "self-love".





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt posted in the Destiel Forever group on facebook

Cas, new to the ways of humanity, one morning, asked Sam a very disturbing favor.He needed help learning how to relieve his new found urges.The decision to practice with a banana was all Sam.Doing it for real would just be way too weird.Luckily he had just gotten back from the store with a whole bunch.As they were about to find, then needed most of them.Things were about to get very awkward in the bunker.

Cas really had no idea what he was doing.After the second squished banana, Sam grabbed one himself.Explaining was not enough.Cas needed visuals.He gripped the base gently and started to stroke it.At first, slowly and lightly, then, while explaining the how's and why's, he started to move his had faster and make his grip tighter.

Cas nodded and imitated as he observed. "Good." Said, Sam.He twisted his wrist as he stroked the banana.Cas followed his lead.Sam was getting strangely arroused.He decided to try to distract himself. "So, why didn't you ask Dean to show you this?" Sam inquired.Cas blushed. "I guess I was just too embarrassed to ask him.You seem more, clinical I guess.I didn't want him to make fun of me." Sam blushed back.He was happy to help his friend but this was the last thing he expected he would ever be helping an angel of the lord with.

"So Cas, is this um...just for yourself or were you, how do I say this, planning on using your new found knowlage on someone else?" Sam asked.He knew Cas had been pining for Dean and vise versa for a while now but he didn't want to get in the middle of it.His curiosity was getting the best of him, though and he thought to himself that maybe he should have held his tounge.Cas blushed harder and cleared his throat, breaking eye contact.The answer was obvious.

Just as the redness of the two men blushing couldn't get any more vibrant, Dean walked in.Sam jumped up, like he was trying to hide something, not realizing he was only exposing something much worse. "Um...what's going..oh wow.Dude." Dean noticed the buldge and looked away.He shuddered.Cas turned to look at Dean and was still beet red.He smiled, sheepishly.Dean went bright red and freckled up at the site of the innocent angel doing something naughty in the kitchen with a banana.His cock twitched in his pants.He quickly focused. "Ok, I don't think I even want to know what's going on in here.Just call me when breakfast is ready.I'll be in my room trying to forget I saw anything." He shuddered again as he exited the room.

Cas and Sam shrugged at each other and cleaned up.Sam started breakfast while Cas went to apoligze to Dean.He brought a banana to his room as a peace offering.Dean took the banana and kicked Cas out.He needed to be alone with his thoughts.......and the banana.


End file.
